Two Boys and Two Days
by Never Thought Never
Summary: Yhis is SasuNaru rated M for sexual experiences


SasuNaru

I woke up with faint memories of last night. I rolled over in my bed and looked at the love of my life Sasuke. His dark hair and broody good looks always got me going. I tried to remember the night before. Yet it seemed as distant as a faint memory. The past two nights just seemed so surreal. It all started on a rainy Friday night. The team was going to have a meeting at my house for some reason that I don't remember. He was the first to appear and the only to show up. We waited all night for the others to show up but they never did.

Day 1

Sasuke

I love that dope. Naruto always seemed to be able to make me smile. His smile and bright shining blue eyes always bear into my soul. Our love was incomplete until tonight. Our team was set to assemble to be briefed on a mission today. For some reason we choose to meet at Naruto's house. Kakashi and Sakura never ended up coming to the meeting spot. I began to wonder if Naruto did this to just be alone with me. I rethought the following and remembered that Sakura was the one who told me we were meeting. Did Sakura get the meeting place wrong and was Naruto just not going to go to the meeting? All these thoughts went through my mind. I shoved these thoughts to the back of my mind for I was finally alone with the one I loved. I quickly scanned his body just hoping he wouldn't notice.

He glanced at me with a look of interest. He glared at me for the next several minutes. I felt as if I was under the hottest spotlight that man had ever made.

Naruto asked "What's up with you?"

I responded "Nothing just shut up you loser."

I hated myself for not telling him how I truly feel. It tore me up inside. I couldn't wait to show and tell him how I really feel.

"Naruto"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I…I just want to know what the mission is about?"

"I don't know"

"What kind of ninja doesn't know what their mission is about?"

"Hey you don't know either Sasuke."

I felt like telling him to shut up again. I couldn't my heart wasn't up to it. I wanted him so badly. I just couldn't sit here and insult the love of my life. I needed something to keep me grounded on this earth. I needed something to keep me on the ground because when I was around him I felt as if I was on cloud nine. I realize that it's a cheesy notion but it didn't matter to me because it is true. It was as true as and pure as the thoughts of a new born child. Being around made me feel innocent again our bond was strong. Stronger than anything I'd ever previously felt. Naruto took me to my own personal paradise. His blonde hair and blue eyes he definitely embodied the perfect race of human being to me. His heart is strong and his personality stronger I admired this about him. He happened to be the most influential person in my life currently. He drove me crazier than Itachi and yet I loved him all the same. He impacted my life just as much as my brother has as well. Naruto is the only person in this world left for me to care about so I'll latch on to him till the end of time. My ponderings were interrupted by his voice.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

I responded "I'm fine."

I didn't want to keep my emotions bottled up anymore I couldn't resist these urges any more.

"Naruto I love you"

"I love you to Sasuke"

His response caught me off guard I never would've dreamed that he returned the same feeling towards me.

"Sasuke, I want you."

"I don't think you realized how long I've waited for you to say those words Naruto."

"I've been waiting on you" he said, "didn't you pick up on all the signs I left you?"

"Signs?"

"Yes I've been dropping them since we were kids."

"I don't think so."

"I have you arrogant child."

"Naruto, then why didn't you make the first move?"

"I couldn't I'm too shy to do something like that."

"Just shut up and kiss me you loser."

Naruto and I began to lock lips. With each kiss the sexual tension became more intense. Naruto began to use his tongue so I returned the favor. We became more and more intense with every second I was ready. Then suddenly he withdrew from my lips and looked sad. I asked what was wrong he didn't respond to my question. I began to wonder if it was something that I had done. I couldn't see his face but I didn't want to push the issue. Shortly after a quiet breath he looked back up at me with a grin the size of the Nile on his face. He raced toward me and brought his mouth to my ear and whispered "I've been waiting to do this for a long time now." I was over flown with joy that it wasn't something that I had done. When he was done whispering he brought his mouth closer and closer to my ear and then bit it. I usually didn't like that sort of thing but for Naruto I was willing to try anything. He crept closer and closer to me for some reason I couldn't control myself so I grabbed him. He gasped in surprise then said that he didn't know I liked him that much. Unfortunately neither did I. I knew I was attracted to him but not to such a large degree. We were inseparable now as far as I was concerned.

Naruto once again began to kiss me. This time he wasted no time and used his tongue instantly. I attempted to do the same but his tongue filled my mouth so much I didn't have a chance to. The fact that I couldn't do it back to him was kind of creepy because it meant that his tongue had to be incredibly long. Yet as I stated before I would do anything for Naruto. He began to reach for my shoulders and straddle me as well. He gently brushed aside my right shoulder sleeve. He then reached with his other hand and did the same to my left shoulder. He then lifted what was left of my shirt off. He began to feel my nonexistent abs. I felt as if I was getting a massage at first until he withdrew his tongue from my mouth and began to work on my neck. I hoped I wouldn't be given a hickey. Yet it seemed inevitable he bore his teeth into my neck were my curse mark resided. The blood caressed his throat and he began to pull away from my neck. When he was done there was no blood left from the bite mark. I was relieved that it was over I wanted to scream as he bite me but I held it in. I felt like it might ruin his experience. Naruto then started to stroke my legs he started from the calf and moved his way down to my ankles. This I enjoyed. He then began to work on my thigh and upper leg. He rubbed up and down my entire leg for a few minutes before he worked his way up to my pants zipper.

When he reached for my zipper I felt a moment of hesitation. I was wondering if he would actually do it. Naruto reached for my zipper and unzipped my pants. Naruto then began to take them off slowly along with my undergarments. Naruto stood and looked at me with a face of pure enthusiasm. I realized that I wasn't oversized I was about average but the look on his face sent me to paradise. Naruto began to reach for e he finally grabbed me and began to stroke. This only helped expedite the process of paradise for me. Naruto realized that so he began to stroke faster and harder. I felt like putty in the hands of a god. I was surprised when he looked up at me and told me this was his first time. I was glad he explained that he saved himself for me as I did for him. Suddenly his strokes became more and more elongated. Naruto continued for the next several minutes repeating the process. Just as I was ready to give in Naruto stopped. I was disappointed that I didn't experience that happiness within our first round. Naruto obviously had other ideas in his mind as he let me recover he locked the door. Naruto continued to let me recover for another minute or so. Then Naruto began to us his mouth and within no time I was under his spell all over again. Naruto seemed to be far experienced beyond is years or he just knew me so well he knew what spots to hit first.

Naruto knew me so well I was like putty in his hands once again. Naruto knew how to get me off in all the right ways. His slow movement across me just took me to another dimension. Naruto in this moment became my central focus he became my reason for existence. I knew that Naruto could read the expressions on my face he could tell what I did and didn't like. Naruto avoided everything I didn't and emphasized everything I did. Naruto removed his mouth from me. I was in a total paradise nothing could bring me down. Well nothing but the painful pleasure of him inside me. When Naruto entered me it was like a dream come true I'd waited years for this to happen and everything I hoped for had happened. Naruto was the missing piece to my otherwise perfect puzzle. Naruto did truly complete me. Naruto thrusts were violent and fast I felt as if I was being run over by a train each time. Naruto put much force into his thrust the more I screamed the more power he added. We repeated the viscous cycle all throughout the night. We went through every part at least three times tonight and we both were wiped out. I think I was more than he was because I ended up taking all the punishment in the end. We finally fell asleep into the later hours of early morning. I fell asleep a happy and content man.

Day 2

Naruto

I woke up after a long night feeling fully rested there was just one problem. When I finally woke up it was about 11'oclock in the morning. The good news about when I woke up Sasuke was still here after everything I put the poor guy through. I guess he truly did love me. Love, love I a pesky and tricky emotion. Love can be defined by so many things love can be put in words or in acts and occasionally both. My question is when do you find a love of your life. I needed to know this because I believe I found mine in Sasuke. Love is mostly defined as in my mind how you treat a certain person. For instance, I treated Sasuke with all my attention last night and I devoted my life to him. Love is when you treat someone with the upmost respect and allow them into a personal place in your heart. Still love tends to be tricky what makes a person love. Is it facial structure is it personality that makes us attracted to someone or is it because of something predetermined by genes? Or is it predetermined by something else a higher power. I guess my question is when does love officially become love. Is it before you're born or during your life so many unanswered questions? I think I'll stick with my life as it is now and live the rest of it with Sasuke. Who I believe whether predetermined or not was meant to be the love of my life.

I flashed back through last night all through the day how I toyed with Sasuke. One memory before that appeared in my thought process that happened before last night. It was the day I believe I fell in love with Sasuke. I was playing with some friends at the academy Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. We only got to hang out for a short time before they were called away by their parents. I left the playground shortly after they left. I was walking back home when I saw Sasuke sitting on a dock over a lake all by himself. I glanced at Sasuke and gave him a slight grin then continued to walk. As I looked back I saw a smile break out across your face as if I had made his day. I think that in that moment I fell in love with Sasuke. I attempted to cover it up by trying to create a rivalry between the two of us but it never worked out at the time you were eons ahead of me. Yet now we stand as equals on the battle field we both have our unique tricks and I hope we can remain equals through the rest of time.

I got started off slow in the morning after my walk I had breakfast. After breakfast I headed towards the shower. I hopped in and got the hot water running. I began to wash myself off from last night's rendezvous. When I was done I put on a recently cleaned orange jumpsuit and went to go meet up with Sasuke and team seven. I met up with squad seven just outside the village gate. It was there I got my first look at Sasuke since very early this morning. Sasuke appeared at ease as I looked at him as if nothing happened last night. I asked sensei why we didn't meet last night.

He responded "We didn't meet because neither I nor Sakura wanted to have to travel to your house in the pouring rain."

"Oh, okay" I responded

"Now can we get started with the mission?"

"I'm ready" said Sasuke and Sakura in unison

"Me too" I said lastly

We completed three different missions through the day. We started off with a mission to transport some goods to a resident in the Leaf Village. That mission was rather uneventful. We then were assigned to a mission to pick up garbage in a local village park. On the way back from this mission both Sasuke and I stopped by the dock where I believe we first fell in love. We bother stopped and sighed as if we were remembering we had great times there. Our last mission was to help deliver ramen to customers. This mission absolutely killed me to be surrounded by all this ramen and not to get to eat any of it. I had to deliver it quickly or I might have been too tempted to eat the ramen for myself. When we were finally done with all our missions we reported back to Grandma Tsunade. The Grandma gave us the rest of the day off. I was heading back to my house when from behind me both Sakura and Sasuke asked if they could hang out at my place. I didn't know why it had to be my place it's almost always a wreck. I invited them over any ways. When we got to my house we ended up playing shogi. We played shogi because it was the only game that I owned to my name. Sakura ended up winning our mini tournament. She left soon after her victory leaving Sasuke and I alone once again. I was wondering I would be able to control myself this time around.

Sasuke and I waited about 10 minutes after Sakura left just in case she forgot something. I told Sasuke I'd been thinking of what we did last night all day long. He told he had been thinking about it as well. Sasuke reached toward me a whispered "This time it's my turn to be the abuser." Sasuke crawled towards me with a look of lust in his eyes. Sasuke wasted no time with small talk he attacked me with no worries. Sasuke immediately unbuttoned my jacket and pants. He then slipped off his pants and underwear he then continued with mine. Sasuke almost immediately flipped me onto my back and entered me with inhuman power and speed behind his thrusts. His very entrance into me rocked me to the core of my existence. It seemed the more time we spent together the more right for each other we seem. Sasuke knew just how to get to me. Sasuke kept up the thrusts which brought me immense pleasure. You couldn't imagine the amount of joy each thrust gave me. Every plunge became harder and made me feel complete. He then flipped me back so we were face to face he entered me again. I moaned with unbelievable pleasure. He then began to kiss me while pushing himself into me from the front side. The only unfortunate part of a frontal is you have to reposition very often. After hours of frontal Sasuke finally let up. He then stopped kissing me and brought his mouth toward my shaft I unloaded onto his face. Sasuke simply licked some of it up with his lips then whipped the rest off with his hand. He then dove back onto the scene with his mouth and went to work. I was simply in heaven. If I could freeze any moment in time it would be now. Sasuke continued his assault by repeating this process five times with his thrusts stronger each time. I simply couldn't keep up with him. I was ready to call it a night. So Sasuke stopped and we rested and slept the rest of the night and day away.

Epilogue

When Naruto and I woke up the next day we had realized we were truly meant for each other. Whether predetermined or not we are here right now and we decided to the most of it. Now my question to you is will you?


End file.
